Young Fangs
by Cratorface99
Summary: A love story, except without all the mushy crap. Well it is Marceline and Marshall Lee, you can't expect a barbie doll relationship. If this gets good feed back I will go on with the story. Just sit back and enjoy the writing. (Marceline x Marshall Lee)
1. Marceline and Marshall Lee

**(Hi there. Here is a fan fiction for Adventure time. Marceline and Marshall Lee were the first fan fictions I ever read, crazy right? Well here it is, hopefully you will enjoy this. It's just a draft but I might follow on with the story.)**

The night was still young with the crisp smell of a rising full moon, on Ooo's horizon, lingering in the air. It was strange but these situations almost resembled callings for vampires, like the new moon gives an intriguing aroma. This seemed to be luring vampires from across the land to come out and dance, party and live in the moonlight. Even though they were undead, Marceline had felt like her heart actually beat in these times. Just the burst of adrenaline that a rock in the sky gave was simply captivating for the young vampire. One thousand years old and still youthful, human lifetimes were nothing to vampire years.

This new moon had only managed to drag Marceline to an old oak tree stump, just outside of the cave entrance to her home. Marceline had just woken up, and seeing that she wasn't fit to travel far, the half-caste had only slipped on a red t-shirt lined with grey stripes (that was slightly slipping down on her left shoulder), a pair of brown skinny jeans and her favourite black converse.

The wind wafted and whistled at Marceline's greyish-blue skin as she strummed her notorious bass-guitar. This was the demon's favourite time to write music however the cool, winter's wind blew right through her. Shame being a vampire didn't give the perk of immunity to temperature, for she was so effected by the cold. However that breeze did allow Marceline to sense every object, being or creature. Their scents had been carried through the same relentless gusts and gales. These smells are what would give her inspiration to write melodic pieces.

Marceline loved this.

The queen took a large whiff of her surroundings. A couple of swallows nesting in an ancient oak tree, daisies and dandelions dancing together in a near by field. She even smelt a feint scent of a caterpillar indulging on a sunflower with miniature nibbles. Abruptly a new scent filled her mind. The stench of chocolate and... curiosity. Had the vampire smelt an emotion? Sometimes Marceline surprised herself with her powers.

"Boo." A boy suddenly appeared in front of Marceline floating on his back, a casual look plastered on his face. The Vampire Queen hardly moved an millimetre though a wave of uncertainly surged through her body. Usually nothing would surprise her (for she would always detect them first) but she did not sense this boy for some reason.

The boy looked about nineteen, one year older then Marceline, and withheld two bite marks on the right side of his neck. His skin tone was a very light greenish-grey, she thought this was extremely peculiar. The boy had raven slick hair (that was somewhat ruffled although remarkably clean) under his brown thick beanie. He wore a grey wife-beater shielded by a black plaid unbuttoned shirt and a pair of old tattered jeans. He had light blue Jordan's to cover his feet and his eyes... the irises were blood red. Despite the intimidating appearance, his eyes still seemed to be able to show innocence.

Marceline just turned her head, refusing to remake contact with the blood red ovals. _hmpf!_ Marceline just grunted loudly at his presence. The boy responded bizarrely to the cold act, he inched closer with a very smug face. Marceline shuffled farther away only for the greeted with the same reaction. The process continued for quite some time until she found herself with her back to the stranger, Marceline's knees to her chest and an annoyed look branded on her face.

The Boy flew over Marceline's head, his back facing the ground, he bent backwards mid-air to form an upside-down 'U' shape with his body. Their foreheads were pressed against each others, faces centimetres away from contact. Softly, the boy placed his fingers on her chin and slowly shifted it up so there eyes met.

"W-what... do you want?" Marceline had asked monotonously even though the boy could tell the quiver in her voice. "To get to know you. My names... uh... Marshall." For a moment it seemed as though Marshall had gotten lost in the girl's eyes. Marceline had bland silver eyes, her pupils dark as obsidian. Marshall abruptly dropped her chin when he realized he had been staring at the girl for an uncomfortable amount of time.

After about five minutes of awkward neck rubs and avoiding eye contact, Marshall realized the object sitting in the other vampire's lap. He swiftly snatched it from her light grasp and flew high into the air. "So you play, huh? I heard you from like a mile away." He teased at the figure down below and flashed his fangs in an evil smirk. "Hey! What the hell? Give that back right now!" Marceline quickly took flight. "You fly too? Cool. This will be all the more fun fo- hey!."

Marceline briskly interrupted his mocking speech and threw herself at the thief. They wrestled back and forth for the bass-guitar. At on point they had hit the ground (Marshall cushioning Marceline's fall) and rolled down the hill. Marshall would bet good money that Marceline actually laughed, though she would never admit it. When they got to the bottom of the hill he handed her prized bass-guitar back. They just sat at the bottom of the hill, covered in grass stains and bruises (mostly Marshall beared the bruises).

"Your lucky I didn't feel like murder today. Not many people have touched my bass-guitar and lived to tell the tale." Marceline half-joked to the boy. He cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really. Well it's not like you could kill me anyway. I got the whole undead vampire thing going on, remember?" Marshall gave a half laughed and pointed at his two bite-marks situated on his neck. "I still don't know your name, sweet fangs." Marshall winked at her when he have the complement.

Marceline glared at Marshall. "Don't call me that... ever again." She looked alarmingly serious. "The name is Marceline. No Mar Mar, Marcy Warcy or whatever other crap your thinking." "Is Marcy ok?" "Can I call you Marshy?" She shot him a quizzical yet comedic look. "I can deal with that." Marshall shrugged.

The moonlight danced over the two after hours of talking (and a couple hard punches Marshall took). Finally the sun started to rise, and the two vampires remembered who they really were. "Oh shit." Marshall looked at his phone for the time. "Got to go. Pick you up tomorrow at eight? PM of course." He winked at her then vanished before she could say otherwise. Marceline settled there soberly for a couple seconds, she had time before sunrise. The scent of chocolate still remained in the area, some places stronger than others. Then she hastily flew off before the burning lights of the sun could reach her.

How she loved these nights.

**(Ha ha, yay. My first Adventure time fan fiction! Hope you guys enjoyed it. By the way Jordan's are a type of shoe, they are really stylish and crap. Anyway show your support and leave a review. I'm not kidding, when I see someone has written a review I literally fly of my seat... so please review. Until next time, peace out.**


	2. Bad Blood between Sweet and Sour

**(Woo hoo! Hello everyone, I had almost jumped to the wall on the other end of my room when I saw reviews. Thank you guys! You can also leave your account name in there too, and if you want to chat just PM me. Now let cometh the writing of our favorite couple, Marceline and Marshall Lee and their journey to inevitably convene with each other in modern day romantics. Huzzah!)**

**I do not own Adventure Time at all. If I did I would be airing it.**

Today was a bad day.

Today was a really bad day. Marceline doesn't have many 'really bad' days lately but the last twenty hours were just like living in the Nightosphere all over again. The teenage vampire had been caught in another pointless argument with Princess Bubblegum. The dispute mostly consisted of the princess raising her voice, in an orderly manner, and propelling polite insults at Marceline. Marceline had 'borrowed' the princess's beauty equipment without asking, and apparently the vampire's pink acquaintance felt she 'had enough.' The vampire grunted loudly to show her aggravation and snickered at the princess. For Marceline these quarrels were a usual, however she was not in the mood for disrespect. The vampire brought old habits back into the feud.

"You always do this! Always telling me what to do, when to do it, how to do it. It's like I'm just a problem... your problem!" Marceline threw her arms up in the air. "Well you know what? Screw. it. Screw your fancy manners, screw your royalty bull crap and most of all, screw your fucking hair colour. God that pink looks like an ogre threw up and wiped his ass on it! Do you ever care changing it every once and a while? Look, the curler works for my hair, is that a bloody crime? Bubble Bonnie?"

Princess Bubblegum was fuming, she hated that nickname. Princess Bubblegum was almost burning a hole threw the floor. "Fuck. You." The, once known for her manners and etiquette, princess stood her ground and glared icily at Marceline, dark reddish-pink filling her irises. The pink acquaintance's eyes were like bullets, piercing the vampire and travelling straight though the wall on the opposite side of the room. The pink royal had lost her temper and wasn't finding it anytime soon.

"You think your right here don't you?" The words stung like venom when Princess Bubblegum spat them. "You want to know why I always treat you like a problem? ...Because your a fucking nuisance! You scare my citizens, you deface my land and steal my possessions like a rodent stealing something shiny. Well, that's what you are... a fucking animal! Your a disease riddled rat who learnt to fucking talk, that is the only thing you seem to be good at." Marceline physically shrunk ten sizes.

"You say your a thousand years old, that you don't need a moral code. Bull shit. Animals don't have morals, you don't have morals and never had them!" Rage flowed from Princess Bubblegum and coated Marceline in misery. All the vampire could do was stand here position, frozen in time, like a statue. Was this really true? Was Princess Bubblegum lying? Marceline wasn't sure.

The vampire just turned her back, tears brimming her bloodshot eyes. The pink princess visibly softened. "Wait... I... I d-" The vampire didn't let her finish the apology and flew out a window of the room, fighting the urge to look back. After twenty minutes of flying as far as she could, Marceline descended down to a clearing of a dense forest. There, she finally let her tears break through the tough emotional exterior Marceline has built over many centuries.

There Marceline lay, with her knees to her chin, sobbing lightly into the green pasture. Letting her tears stain the natural, mossy rug.

Many hours drifted past Marceline, or so the vampire thought. She couldn't be sure, whether it had been hours, days or simple minutes. The vampire was oblivious to time, oblivious to state of matter and oblivious to the space her own being created. Marceline had just hovered in the moment, not bothering to make an effect on the present.

Eventually Marceline had wept all her tears, and had nothing left but her own soulless self. The fanged teenager found enough energy to lift herself up and dully made her way back home.

_Click, _the lock produced quite a satisfactory sound as Marceline open the door to her house. While floating towards the stairs leading to the second story of the creaky old building, she spotted someone in the mirror. Correction, it was herself however she seemed different. The person she saw appeared severely dehydrated and paler then paper. The figure had lost all confidence, and frankly looked as she had lost all hope.

Disgusted by this image, Marceline hurried her way to her bed and fell face down in the crusty pillows. Marceline's bed maybe be callous and uncomfortable but it was hers. Besides, Marceline decided it wasn't her fault she hovered in her sleep.

As the vampire relaxed into her blood red bed covers, thoughts began to emerge in her mind. 'Your an animal, a disease riddled rat!' The insults toiled in Marceline's mind like a snake. The vampire attempted to push the thoughts down but her efforts merely fed the thoughts.

However, Marceline was exhausted.

The teenage vampire couldn't handle the war raging in her head. As she tried to calm her mind of the situation, darkness consumed her. Shortly after, Marceline let the dark seep in and her problems marginally subsided. Sleep washed her mind, calming the vampire immensely.

* * *

Marceline fluttered her eyes open, wiping away the sleep that had built over her slumber and narrowed her eyes at the clock placed neatly on her bed room wall, "Seven O'clock. How long have I been sleeping for?" The vampire questioned herself, releasing Hambo from her tight grip and placing the stuffed toy on her messy bed.

Marceline raised her arm above her and lowered head, sniffing her armpit thoroughly. "Ugh, when was the last time I showered?" The Vampire Queen stripped off her clothing and strolled into the bathroom. After fifteen minutes of lather, rinse and repeat, Marceline emerged from her bathroom feeling fresh and clean although still slightly aggravated from former events.

Marceline skipped down her staircase, feeling to much energy to simply fly. With a hop in her step, the vampire walked towards the kitchen a rare smile plastered over her pasty face. Tonight she was going to treat herself.

Red Cordial was an uncommon beverage in Marceline's house, though she did thrill herself to it when the fanged teenager felt the need. Marceline whipped the refrigerator door open, with a flick of her finger, and began the tedious task of locating the cordial.

Many moments later, Marceline found her beloved drink. The vampire prepared herself a greedy amount of cordial and plonked herself down on her lounge room chair. The seat made a creaking eerie noise, from the lack of use, that echoed throughout Marceline's lonely halls. This never did bother Marceline.

After shrugging off the uncanny sensation she abnormally felt, Marceline brought the cordial to her mouth. Just before the fanged girl consumed the sweet goodness, a loud knock was heard from the door.

"Can't a girl get a break around here?" Marceline blurted out a rhetorical question toward whoever were on the other side of her front door.

When Marceline reached the entrance she gripped the doorknob and swiftly opened it, expecting Princess Bubblegum to stand before her ready to apologies.

Marceline mouth gaped open.

"W-why are you here?..." The vampire spat.

**(Yeah guys, we did it! The second chapter is complete. Sorry it took so long, the website thought it would be cool to delete my finished version and I was dumped by my girlfriend. Harshly. Anyway its done, yay! Love the reviews everyone, so keep them coming. Show your support by leaving a review and I'll keep this series going. Until next time, peace out.)**


	3. A 'Slick' Time

**(Hey everyone, another chapter of 'Young Fangs.' Yay! I just really want to thank HoneyBadgerGal, please check her out. She helped me so much through this writing. So back to the story, right? Just keep those reviews coming, I need them. Enjoy.)**

**I never verified this, whoops. I do not own 'Adventure Time' in anyway, shape or form.**

"Ha, why wouldn't I be?" A gaping smirk formed on the male vampire's pale grey lips. There is only one vampire this cocky, Marshall.

"Ugh." Marceline looked directly at him, attempting to send a message to 'bug off' telepathically. "Look Marshall, I don't know what glob forsaken reason you're here, but honestly, I don't care. I'm not in the mood for your stupids antics." The fanged girl shouldered Marshall and heavily slammed the door in the boy's face, however, something was caught the door's path.

"Ouch! You don't have to close the thing so damn hard." Marshall had jammed his foot in front of the closing entrance and, consequently, received the full brunt of the wooden block. Marshall was now hopping on one leg furiously while holding his damaged foot.

Marshall was covered in casual attire. A white t-shirt which bore the word 'freedom' in crimson, navy blue khakis and a pair of red globe trotters, tinted in white. Nothing too spectacular, though Marceline secretly didn't mind.

As Marshall bounced frantically, he leaned over just enough for his t-shirt to hang from his body, gifting Marceline a clear view of his torso. The teenage female felt a blush spread over her cheeks like a wild fire and tried to look anywhere but him. Shifting her eyes to a strangely boring window sill, Marceline noticed that the fanged boy had recovered from his injury after a few moments of pain.

"Well, lets act like that didn't happen. It was supposed to be romantic or some crap, but shit, you closed that door hard." Marshall gave a low laugh, trying to ease the tension building between the two vampires.

"If your expecting an apology you're barking up the wrong tree." Marceline gave a half nod to the fanged youngster and snickered at his pouting face. "Anyway, if your looking for someone else, I'm no help. Just go back to chasing girls or whatever you do, as long as it's away from here." The girl turned away from the entrance, starting to stroll back into her domain.

Marshall shot his hand out and grabbed her wrist. "Wait, where do you think you're going? Don't tell me you've forgotten." The boy comically questioned Marceline. "Let go of me, creep. I'm the Queen of the Vampires, I forgot nothing." The fanged girl ripped herself away from him, beaming proudly at her title.

Marshall snickered at the vampire, throwing her a swift response. "Does 'date' ring a bell, darling?" Marceline's eyes widened and mouth gaped, recalling the past arrangement.

"Shit, Marshall I didn't remember." Marceline shrugged regaining her cool, "I don't feel up to it, maybe later?" "What? No way! I planned this out so your coming whether you like it or not" Marshall stuck his tongue out and made a raspberry, sporting a very cheeky grin.

"Shame we will never know if I like it, because I'm not coming." Marceline fought back. "To hell you are, just come along. You'll love it." Marshall pleaded then added, "Or I'll make you."

"Oh really, you'll make me? Ohhh I'm shaking in my boots, I would like to see you even try." Marceline taunted the vampire, unknowing of his capabilities. "I'll take that as a bet..." With Marshall's last word, the boy disappeared. Marceline was shocked, where had he gone off to? After about ten seconds of waiting, Marceline saw it was her chance to go back inside. The fanged girl turned around slowly and made her way through the rickety doorway.

_Swoosh. _Something flew right past Marceline, picking her up and flying off. "This the second time someone has tried to man-handle me today, somebody is going to lose an arm!" Marceline screamed at the figure holding her bridal-style. The teenage girl threw a slogging punch into the invisible thief.

_Oof. _The invisible figure heaved in pain. "And that's the second time you hit me today, is it even now?" The familiar voice lead to a familiar face. The figure uncloaked to be Marshall, with Marceline's bass slung around his back.

"Glob, Marshall what the hell are you thinking? And why do you have my Bass?" Marceline expression drew half anger and half confusion, causing Marshall to giggle at her. This simply aggravated the fanged girl. Marceline threw another punch into his chest. "Oof. Okay, okay I'll stop." The fanged boy said, raising his hands into the air. "You know, you don't have to punch me to shut me up... you could just kiss me." Marshall offered with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

While Marceline was scoffing at the option, she realized her position, pushed comfortably up against her captor's chest. "Just put me down before I do something even more painful." Marceline smiled maliciously and gripped hard onto Marshall's inner thigh. This caused Marshall to yelp and quickly drop her. The vampires flew side by side.

"So where are you taking me, McDonald's?" Marceline asked cynically, snatching back her bass-guitar. Marshall just kept flying, not looking back at Marceline.

* * *

When they reached their destination, an old wooden house, Marshall stopped by the door and pulled a key from his pocket. "Wait, this is your place? Glob Marshall, I don't know how smart you are but if you seriously want to live, you better not try a thing." Marceline explained sincerely, Marshall just snickered at the girl as he unlocked the door.

"Marceline, I may be brave but I'm not an idiot." Marshall gestured towards the entrance. The place resembled Marceline's, but there were some heavy differences.

There was this strange cat. It had midnight black hair that fell from it's body like the Victorian Falls. Then there was the interior of the house, the building was mostly painted black, blue or red. All of this didn't really matter, however, there was one object that really caught Marceline's eye.

It was a one-sided red axe, brimmed with a dark cherry colour. Anyone would be able to tell the tomahawk had been through a lot, although it looked well cared for. At first glance, this is what would be normally perceived.

Marshall observed Marceline gawking at his axe. The fanged boy strolled over to his weapon, picked it up, and began to pluck the strings.

Wait, strings? Marceline didn't expect the hatchet to be a instrument. "Woah, that thing actually plays?" The fanged girl inquired, eyeing the weapon.

"Of coarse, Marcy." He squeezed his cheeks together to give the appearance of innocence, "I may be dumb and illiterate, but I definitely have musical talent." Marshall scoffed, nodding his for head in agreement. Marceline stood before him with her hand on her hip, a display of 'your an idiot' visible her face. "Don't believe me? I'll prove it then. Takes some notes though, you'll need it." Marshall winked as he teased the girl before him.

As the young vampire started to hum and strum his electric guitar (which he calls Celestia, Marceline thought he was crazy.) Marceline abruptly pulled the power cable out of the output. "We can sing later, I wasn't brought her to listen to some trifling artist."

Marshall made a sound of pain, dramatically dropping to the ground. "Oh fair maiden, thee has damaged thy heart with the tackiest of insults." Marceline cackled at the goof on the floor. "I didn't know you were a poet, Shakespeare." The youngster mocked.

"I can do one step better than poetry..." Marshall hinted rising swiftly to meet Marceline's face, inches away.

Marceline gulped, surprised by the sudden action. "W-what would that be?" The fanged girl stared deeply into the vampire's eyes, trying to obtain what dominance she had left.

Marshall slightly puckered his lips and slowly drifted forward, staring deeply into Marceline for any reaction. Marceline was frozen, unable to disturb the event unfolding before her. When the cheeky blood-sucker was centimeters from her lips, he paused, giving Marceline's face another once over.

Then Marshall hovered forward, closing the gap. Marceline swiftly shut her eyes, it seemed they were the only thing she could control, and waited for the inevitable collision of skin.

_Waiting, waiting, waiting._

Marceline had been tempted to flutter her eyes open, her patience was wearing thin. Although Marceline did wonder what she was even waiting for, she did know that being patient was waiting for something, but the Vampire Queen didn't quite know what the _something _was. Suddenly, movement was made, Marceline could feel it.

_Sliiiiiiiiiiick._

Marceline widened her eyes to the wet callousness sliding up her left cheek. Marshall had a look of guiltlessness, floating back to his normal laid-back position. The fanged girl slowly raised her fingers to meet with the slightly sticky liquid situated on her cheek. Reality abruptly slapped Marceline in the forehead.

Marceline's expression was blank, stone still like a stunned mullet. When they girl finally regained a grip on matter, she was able to process the events that foretold before her. "You idiot! You are the worst, way to spoil a mood! I have never met someone so immature as you!" Marceline was repeatedly punching Marshall as she barked insults. "Who licks someone on their first date... Who licks someone at all?! I don't know were that tongue has been, UGH!"

Marshall was laughing so hard that it hurt, howling at the enraged vampire. The grin that just appeared on his face didn't wipe off for the rest of the night.

After all, the date wasn't over yet.

**(Well, yay. Here it is, MARSHALL LEE AND MARCELINE. Sorry again why I am taking so long, life and stuff happens. I know, it shouldn't but it does. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this so leave a review. I need the reviews, I love them. Tell me what I did well or what I need to improve on, I don't care just give them to me. Until next time, peace out.)**


End file.
